It's a Trap!
by takaondo
Summary: Isshin had the perfect trap... and Ichigo and Rukia were about to find out why. [Slight IchiRuki with Mass Isshin Crack!][drabble]


Disclaimer: Don't own bleach!

Well here's the shortest thing that I've written yet. Taking about 10 minutes and around 665 words, it's a small fic that came out of the random corner of my mind. It's very crack-ish, though I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you have fun reading it! Expect some mistakes!

-

-

-

* * *

**_It's a Trap!_**

* * *

"FINISHED!" 

Isshin had a trap. It was the PERFECT trap. He smiled brightly as he tied the few strings into place. The kitchen was a mess, things were lying everywhere. However, they were organized in the most peculiar way…

"ICHIGO! RUKIA-CHAN! DADDY WANTS A WORD!" Isshin yelled loudly as he heard a grumble coming from upstairs. Ichigo trudged downstairs, scowling as Rukia walked curiously behind him.

"What do you-" Ichigo looked around the kitchen in surprise. "What's with the mess pops?" Ichigo asked as he looked around curiously.

"Never mind my son! Sit!" Isshin commanded, as he pointed to two chairs next to one another. Ichigo sighed before he sat down, Rukia following him. Ichigo knew it was probably going to end up as some kind of speech. Rukia however looked up curiously at Isshin.

"Ojisama, what's going on?" She asked. Isshin had his back to them, causing both of them to look at him blankly.

"Oh nothing my dear Rukia-chan." He said, as he fiddled with a small camera. He tied a string to the shutter button. The string seemed to have been attached to the ceiling with a small knot. "Just give me a second, and you'll see!" He added, pushing a small trail of dominos.

Both Ichigo and Rukia followed the trail, watching it curve around dishes and cups, finally stopping at the edge of the counter. Watching it closely, the last domino slowly fell over the counter onto a mouse trap, snapping a pair of scissors tapped to it. The scissors cut a rope, which let a ramp fall on the top cabinet. A watermelon slowly rolled over the newly formed ramp towards a bucket. The bucket seemed to be part of a pulley system.

"This is stupid…" Ichigo said as he tried to get up. Rukia however, was interested in the entire ordeal.

"You stay right here." She said, staring at the slow moving melon. "It's quite a nice display." She finished as Ichigo sighed. Isshin snickered; this was just how he planned it.

The watermelon fell into the bucket. The weight pulled up a large stick with a match taped to it across a matchbox with a slight 'snip' sound. With a small clack, it stood in place at the top part of the pulley, the fire on the match slowly burned a string that was attached to the ceiling. Finally, the string was burnt, as a small ball fell from the ceiling, no longer held up by the supporting string.

Ichigo and Rukia both watched in interest as the ball slowly opened up above them, a small message being displayed as the party ball opened. Unnoticed to them, the knot that held the ball was slowly untying, about to let loose three supporting strings.

"Congratulations… on your first kiss…" Ichigo read slowly as an eye twitched. Rukia and Ichigo looked at one another in confusion.

_What first kiss?_

The knot finally untied, letting loose two rubber mallets that flew into their heads along with a clicking sound from the camera. They were both wide eyed as amber stared into violet, their lips pressed softly into each other as their heads were knocked into one another by the mallets. The camera finally flashed.

"SUCCESS!" Isshin yelled, as he pulled the camera away. Ichigo and Rukia both separated quickly, blushing madly. Snapping out of his stupor, Ichigo quickly got up out of his seat to give chase, while Rukia put a hand over her mouth. She continued to blush, trying to hide herself as the son gave chase to the father.

_So that was a kiss…wow…_

"OI! GET BACK HERE!" Ichigo yelled as he got up to chase his dad. "GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" He yelled angrily, his face getting redder by the moment.

"NO MY SON!" Isshin yelled as he dodged his son's grabs. He turned back to smile at Ichigo, who was nearly spewing steam from his ears.

"I'LL BE SENDING THIS PICTURE TO EVERYONE! I'M SO PROUD!"

* * *

I had so much fun writing that, I hope everyone found it somewhat amusing! R+R 


End file.
